


Dirty & Wet (In more than one way)

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Series: This was suppossed to be a one shot [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Drooling, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Exophilia, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, M/M, Messy Oral, Mild Mindbreak, Mind Break, Monster Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Submission, Teratophilia, Wet & Messy, blowjob, gagging, leon turns into a fuck toy...again, sub mentality, throat fuck, wholesome at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: Sequel toA window of opportunity (more like a hole)Mr. X has carried our boy Leon off to someplace after he fell asleep due to some "excruciating activities".Here we'll find out exactly where they've gone and what the Tyrant has in store for the rookie cop.





	Dirty & Wet (In more than one way)

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm not dead.  
> Sorry for the delay but classes consumed all of my time as well as IRL stuff.  
> Not to mention I went through a writers' block after completing a third of this story months ago.  
> But I'm back! Hope this makes up for the wait ^^'

"What... Where...?" The rookie mumbled groggily as consciousness began slipping back in. Opening his eyes proves to be a difficult task which is also counterproductive since he has to squint immediately after. Harsh artificial light glaring back at him from the lamps above. With once again closed eyes he concentrates on fully waking up, once he's managed it his no longer fogged mind starts to analyze his surroundings.

Leon's laying on his back, that much he can tell. Hands holding the edge of wherever he's propped onto, a bench he assumes by the dimension of available space and the feeling of strips of wood beneath his back. The smell of blood and decay lingers in the air, so his hopes of magically being out of the police station vanish as quickly as they came, although the metallic scent isn't quite prominent as in other places. There's also a faint remaining of soap in the air and an incessant drip drip drip somewhere far off to his left.

A lot slower than the first time, he gradually opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Turning to the side confirms his suspicions as he's greeted by a set of green lockers and further to the left he can see the square divisions of individual showers, or at least what's left of some of them. Sitting up is an even worse idea, sore muscles complaining in unison, a pained hiss leaving his lips through gritted teeth. Now able to see his whole body the first thing on the list is checking just what state he's in.

The front of his shirt/vest and pants are covered in white flaking, his whole right side is burning and after pulling down the side of his pants he's greeted by a large bruise going from his thigh all the way up to just under his first rib. The skin is a purplish red, yellow-green bordering the amorphous figure, touching the area flares up a white shock of pain. Grime and blood cover his chest, not to mention his eyes sting and he can smell the sweat gathered in the fabric of his clothes. In a few words, he's an absolute mess, but remembering just how he got into that state suddenly makes it less horrible.

Memories flash behind his eyelids, like an old film only he is able to see. The ghost of a touch makes his skin prickle as he recalls with amazing detail the Tyrants' caresses over his body. A soft shade of red dusting his cheeks.

Just as he's caught up in memory lane the all too familiar thud of heavy footsteps resonate through the hallway, going in his direction. Leon's stomach immediately drops as a tall towering figure makes its way into the showers. His heart beats like a hummingbird trapped in the cage of his chest, was it fear or arousal that he felt? Did it even matter at this point?

Mr. X is as quiet as ever, but his eyes betray the existence of feelings and rational thought in an otherwise stoic face. He steps close to the rookie cop, unaware of how he makes his pulse rush with an amalgamation of so many different emotions. A cold yet tender hand rests on the blonds cheek and he can't help but smile thanks to the warm gesture.

"Hey there big guy." Is uttered, without a waver in his voice betray him. "I'm okay, just a bruise here and there but I'll live." He continues, noticing the gleam of worry shine in the monster's eyes which stare right into him. Mr. X continues his silent yet tender ministrations, rubbing his thumb gently on Leon's cheeks before trailing down towards his chest and side. The blond let's out an Instinctive hiss as a jolt of pain runs through him. The tyrants' eyes become worried immediately, undoing the rookies' clothes to inspect the damage.

"it's nothing serious really, I've had worse." The words assure but he doesn't do anything to stop the surprisingly steady hands that are taking off his bulletproof vest, and then the shirt underneath. Admittedly it did feel a bit easier to breathe afterward. "I just need some clean clothes and I'll be good as new." Leon adds, feeling the other's eyes raking over his body, and even if it's not meant as a seductive gesture, he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and groin.

Strong cold hands sooth his aching skin as they trail along the ridges and curves of his body, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. His own, unconsciously grip at the tyrants' black coat trench coat, as if trying to reassure the behemoth is tangible and all too real and not just a figment of his tired and delirious mind. When the firm palms rest on his thighs, thumbs rubbing at his hips bones, he scoots closer. But before he can loose himself in the others touch he's being thrown off balance, yet again in the arms of Mr. X.

This time the impromptu trip is much much shorter as the blond is lowered back to his feet in the only functioning shower left in the station. A clean uniform sitting on one of the wooden tables a safe distance away. It's at this point the rookie cop begins to question what's going on for the nth time. From what Ada had said and the bits and pieces of information he'd read, Mr. X was a bioweapon created and sent by the umbrella Corp to get rid of any surviving witnesses from the zombie outbreak caused by them. Yet here he was, taking care of him as if they were lovers or something alike.

"Okay, I get it, just give me a sec." He comments as Mr. X looks at him almost impatiently. The tyrant had tried to get rid of him before, they'd been playing chase since he appeared, but now that Leon really thought about it there had been many opportunities to end him if that was his real goal. Sure, he'd gotten the breath knocked/strangled out of him a couple of times, but he was always let go after a few seconds. It almost made him think Mr. X was trying to scare him away more than anything.

While Leon's mind ran wild with such ideas, his hands worked on autopilot taking off his various pouches and weapons, only to have him come back at his senses once fully naked. There was no denying the tyrant was eating him up with his gaze, still, it remained unspoken.

Surprise and glee filled the rookie when hot water actually came out of the showerhead. The warm drops melting the stress away along with the tension in his sore muscles. Never would he give a shower for granted again. Although, he had other things to worry about at the moment. For example, the way he stared at the wall in hopes he'd be able to postpone looking at Mr x as long as possible. The tyrants' presence serving only to rail him up until he was sporting a half-mast. _'God, how the hell am I going to be able to go back to normal sex after this?'_

A small gasp of surprise pushed past his lips as the Tyrant loses the fedora and trenchcoat, seemingly impatient, pressing his bare skin against Leon just to remind him to hurry up. Trapped between the wall and Mr. x, Leon had no other choice but to finally turn around, growing red at the cheeks and ears as he takes in the image of the others bare skin. Mr. X is absolutely built, all intricate grooves and solid muscles that look carved out of stone. In a few words, he looks just like all of Leon's wet dreams. The water is turned off, change in temperature unphased either of them.

"I don't know if I can last um... Another round right now." Words earnest, if a bit nervous, seeing as how sore his body still is, fearing he might actually break something if he has another go at it with the other mountain of a man. One firm hand travels up to Leon's face and cups his cheek, thumb rubbing his lower lip slowly as Mr. X's gaze bores into his. “Oh..." He mutters as the realization hits him, knees weak at the thought of what the other is implying.

At first, he'd thought the Tyrant was yet another mindless monster like the zombies or the lickers, now being proved wrong over and over again. Maybe, whatever or whoever Mr. X had been before going through the claws of umbrella Corp was what shunned through in those moments; and the reason behind his actions.

Slowly but surely Leon got on his knees, too nervous to break eye contact just yet and face what was awaiting him. A firm hand running through his hair was the small incentive he needed though. Green eyes locked on the tented pants in front, slightly trembling hands undoing the zipper and button. A quick scratch to the scalp almost telling him 'good job, go on', prompting him to continue.

His stomach tightened in anticipation as the Tyrants cock came free from its material restraints. A jolt going straight to his own groin as he took in the sight of the member before him. Mr. X was big, that much he knew and had an idea from what he'd felt when he was inside him. Still, the mental image he'd created was nothing close to the real thing. The hand on his head moved down towards his lips, two thick fingers pressing into his mouth with ease. Leon didn't make a fuss about it, jaw slack as the digits inside teased his tongue, rubbing every which way preparing him to be defiled. Once Mr. X deemed him ready he pulled out his fingers and let the rookie set the pace.

The tyrant felt hot and heavy in his hands, neither of them fully closing around his shaft as he slowly began to jerk him off. The grooves and veins under his touch making him shiver, wondering just how different they'd feel inside him through a different opening.

With a steady breath and no patience left Leon pressed his lips to the head and began taking it in. His tongue tingled once flesh pressed against it, a very faint trace of sweat lingering on his taste buds. It became harder to take in more and more of the massive length, feeling like it didn't have an end, lips stretched rather obscenely around the ridiculous grith. The blond's hands were now twitching fists resting on his lap, but there was still a bit more left before Mr. X was fully sheathed inside him, although he wasn't very sure he'd be able to fit him whole. Just as surrender was settling in a soothing touch came to relax his jaw.

In a couple of minutes, there was more room to give or take in his mouth, muscles a lot more loose than before. Deciding to give a bit more help the behemoth steadily moved his hips to press into the other mouth the rest of the way as Leon began to take long breaths, trying to get used to the feeling of his mouth being utterly stretched and filled to the brim by the others grith. When he decided it was okay he looked up at the Tyrant, who in turn began to pull out. At first, there were a few experimental thrusts, determining just how much force could be applied, and then it all took a 180-degree turn.

Leon's surprised groans were muffled as the monster's cock was suddenly thrust with force back into him, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, gag reflex awakening. Seeing as he didn't look to be in too much discomfort the Tyrant set a faster pace to his hips, thoroughly stretching the other's mouth with every thrust, wet suction noises echoing off the shower tiles.

Leon could only stay there and take whatever Mr x decided to give him, moans trapped in his throat with nowhere else to go. The tip of his nose pressed up against the others hard navel with every thrust, his own dick weeping with precum as his mouth was used and abused. The feeling of getting so utterly stretched, his own voice becoming so obscene and the wet squelching coming from his lips was just so thrilling. There was something about surrendering all his will power and letting the Tyrant do as he pleased that intoxicated him. For once, he felt so small and helpless there on his knees, mouth used by a behemoth for its own pleasure. It was absolutely mortifying and liberating; even as tears flowed from his eyes and his jaw and cheeks became sore from the abuse.

For a moment there was stillness, just enough for Leon's mind to become less of a foggy mush of pleasure and humiliation. Back arching in delight as two strong hands gently scratch each side of his head, then he's thrown back into submission with one quick motion, hips snapping forward with force until he's flush with the other's skin. The hands gripping his hair keep him in place, even as he squirms and whimpers, unable to not gag and shake as his throat is forced to remain stretched around such immense grith. It's hard to breathe and there's no room for him to even try to swallow the drool pooling in his mouth, letting it fully coat the intruding rod and then drip down his chin and onto his chest.

Green eyes practically rolling back into his skull as the Tyrant thrusts with abandon into the cops mouth, making sure to remain fully sheath from time to time just to make him squirm. Mr x no longer takes things slow nor gentle, fucking Leon's mouth like a cheap toy, using him in all the sense of the word as a glory-hole, nothing more than a wet and tight place to cum in. The rookie is reduced to a moaning and gagging mess, no thought or care if he's comfortable or not, feeling as if his only purpose in life at that moment is to service the cock using him.

The taste of cum quickly mixes with his saliva, rough low grunts reaching his ears as Mr. X wrecks his throat in pursuit of his orgasm. His own erection aches for attention, stomach tied in knots ready to come undone at any second but his hands remain clenched, putting the behemoths pleasure over his own.

All too quickly it all comes to an end, with one last brute thrust Mr. X comes undone, spilling his seed deep down into Leon's throat, holding him forcefully in place as he empties himself. There's not enough time nor room for the blond to swallow the copious amounts of cum being spilled into him, most of it oozing out of the sore corners of his lips. Some other even finding its way to his nose as he gags while struggling to breath. Everything is just too much and it sends him barreling over the edge, body spasming with a painfully intense orgasm of his own, big fat tears adorning his blissed-out eyes. He gasps and coughs violently as Mr. X's softening cock comes out with loud wet 'pop'.

The rookie presses his forehead against the Tyrant's thigh, nuzzling the cool skin as he tries to regain some composure. His mind remains broken and fuzzy for a good while, shaking and breathing erratically as a tender hand combs through his hair. For a moment, the only thing his ears are able to discern is the agitated beating of his heart and an incessant drip drip drip from his right.

"Holy fuck." Is the first thing he utters when he's able to speak, voice hoarse and somewhat raspy. Steady hands help him back onto his feet although his knees shake and wobble, legs numb from lack of blood. Mr. X worries his eyes over the young man but the latter dismisses his concern with a gentle smile. "I'm fine, I meant it in a good way." He assures, feeling oddly safe with one of the monsters strong arms wrapped around his waist as to not let him fall.

Silence stretches between them as their eyes meet and they lean in for a kiss. The warm water once again rushes down their bodies, cleaning up any and all evidence of what's transpired in that room. Contrary to his previous behavior, Mr x takes his time to draw out the kiss as much as possible, gently nipping at Leon's lips and tasting himself in his mouth with a gentle exploration of his tongue; stealing his breath once more.

Once that the logical part of his brain is starting to function, after breaking apart from the kiss, a thousand questions and worries begin to flood the young man's head. But, as the Tyrant begins to gently clean him up, some sort of adoration and tender worry reflecting in his eyes, the rookie can't help but to shove those thoughts away just for a little bit longer. He's been through hell that night, and he's sure he's going through worse, later on, so he decides it's just fair if he can take a few minutes to relax and not think about what's coming next. As of now, the only thing he wants to focus on is the gentle behemoth embracing him and getting the lights kissed out of him, he can deal with umbrella Corp and everything else in a few minutes. Besides, who could concentrate on anything else when such an intriguing and arousing being such as Mr. X seems to be wrapped around ones finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading.  
> Unfortunately, there won't be another part of this two-shot series.  
> But! If you have an idea/trope/scenario you'd like to see a fic of, comment down below and if it catches my attention I may conjure up a little something ^^  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent thing.


End file.
